The Clearing
by rebellious disaster
Summary: Their relationship used to be perfect, they were each others everything. But now they have different lives to each other, what will happen when they meet again Chapter 7 is now up. it's a Trory and a little bit Literati, but will it change?. RR
1. Uncertainty

****

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic that I have ever actually put on-line. Thought it was about time, since I've been reading them for months now! So, just let me know what you think and if I should continue. All review are greatly appreciated! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it, or the people who created it. I am just a lowly student with nothing better to do with my time, and because I'm sick of studying for my exams! And, hey, it's kinda pointless suing me because I only have forty cents and a bunch of CD's by people my friends have never heard of!

****

Rating: G for the time being

****

The Clearing

Slowly she made her way through the forest. Dreading what was waiting ahead in the clearing. He had called earlier that morning and asked her to meet him at the spot. 

Their spot.

So much had happened to them in this clearing. They had discovered it on day when they were walking in the forest on the outskirts of town. Ever since that day if they ever wanted to be alone together, or even by themselves, they would come here.

At first they would come out here everyday for hours on end, talking, and later kissing or just laying in each others arms, never wanting to have to go back to the real world. The clearing was a place where they could leave the problems of the world and their lives behind, a place where they could enjoy life in a blissful ignorance, if only for a short time.

They had shared their first kiss in the clearing, it had been filled with uncertainty, yet of promise and hope. They had before just been friends, if you could even call them that. Their relationship as friends often stood on futile grounds. One wrong comment and neither would talk for days. 

"But the attraction was definitely there" she mused aloud. 

She thought back to their first meeting at college when he had walked into her dorm room by mistake thinking that it was his. Granted they were still settling in freshman year.

She always thought back to the fateful day when he had opened the door and without taking in his surroundings had started to strip off his shirt and pants. He had just been about to pull down his jeans when she walked out of her en suite and screamed in shock. After that incident they had become "friends". Helping each other study and with other problems. She often liked to tease him that he had done that little strip tease on purpose to let her know that her was there, and just to annoy her.

It was an intense relationship that the pair shared. They could go from having a deep and meaningful talk to biting each other's heads off to a light banter within half an hour. But that was only after they'd learnt how to deal with each other. At first when they fought it bad, nasty things that they would often mean would be said, but later would be retracted in order to reconcile. 

She remember how one day she had said something about how he only got into Yale was because of his looks, that he didn't have the brains to back them up. Sure he had the brains, he just chose not to use them, in high school his grades had been less than average, but what she didn't know was that he scored brilliantly on his SAT's. It had all been a ploy to save his reputation as a "cool player". She had felt bad afterward, but was in a bad mood over the fact that he got it all so easy while she had to work hard for everything, so she made up with him.

When they made up it was even better. It was always interesting. It would often involve lots of grovelling, crazy logics and favours of slavery.

Lately though there had been more of the intense fighting with nasty words and less of the fun making up.

They had been in the rough patch for a little over two months now. When ever they were together some tiny little disagreement would be blown up out of proportion. She knew she was partly to blame, she had been so busy with school and her job that often she would completely bypass his dorm room and go directly to her own at night for want of rest. 

But he also wasn't free of blame, she'd call and he'd always be studying at the library, or out shopping. Shopping! He never shopped before, in fact he would often whinge about having to go to the mall to go to the movies. She'd been suspecting lately that he was having an affair. He basically could have his pick of anyone he wanted. 

"What's so special about me, I'm not that good looking, I'm not exactly Buffy 'I save the world and lead an action packed life' exciting. I'm nothing like the girls he normally goes for"

She never used to be so insecure, but just lately with things being the way they are she couldn't help but feel things were only going to get worse.

Breathing deeply she cleared the scrub that obscured the clearing from view. Cautiously she stepped into the clearing to find him standing there waiting for her.

He took a deep breath and looked everywhere but her eyes, anxiously he said

"Rory, we need to talk..."

****

So guys let me now if I should continue, all review welcome. By the way, I'm not going to be one of those people who say "If I don't have x reviews by Blah day I'm not going to continue!" Geez they annoy me!

Rach xoxo


	2. Nerves

****

A/N: Hey everybody, just thought I'd do a little update while my story idea is still fresh in my head since I'm not really one for planning ahead, just ask anyone who knows me. Thanks for my 2 anonymous reviews- they really are greatly appreciated.

Cellardoor , Oinky, Secretstar, Jalna, and Caillon (I can't tell you the pairing yet, because I'm not even sure who it is!) - Thanks also so much for your reviews! They were great!! Very encouraging! Who new reviews could be exciting?! (Such is the sadness of my life!) 

All feedback is good feedback. Unless it's like "You suck, I wish you'd just die bitch, die!!" Because then that's just creepy! In case you can't tell I'm a bit of a rambler so I'm just going to stop right here and try to get to the story… ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it, or the people who created it. I am just a lowly student with nothing better to do with my time, and because I'm sick of studying for my exams! And, hey, it's kinda pointless suing me because I only have forty cents and a bunch of CD's by people my friends have never heard of!

****

Rating: G for the time being, rating will have to go up in later chapters probably, I'll just have to see where the story takes me!

****

The Clearing

Part Two- Nerves

There was no denying it, he was nervous. 

More nervous than he could ever remember being.

He had called her earlier that morning and asked her to meet him here. Now here he stood, an hour early, waiting for her to arrive. 

He looked down at the hole he was making from pacing back and forth for the last twenty minutes. Silently he berated himself for being so uneasy.

"It's not going to be the end of the world, she'll be glad you've told her." He reasoned silently "Oh, for god's sake, who are you kidding, she's going to go Norman Bates on your ass!"

He had done some pretty foolish things in his life and this would have to be one of the worst, if not _the_ worst thing he had ever done to anyone.

He had lied to her. Not just once but on several occasions. He had lied and kept secrets in what was supposed to be a totally open and honest relationship. He had never done something like this before. Lied to someone that he actually cared about. Sure, he'd lied to other girls before. But only little white lies so he could dump them easier.

But lying to Rory. Well, that was something else entirely. From the beginning of their friendship there had been no secrets of this magnitude. 

"Okay, except for the whole I loved her for about a year before I said anything. But that was different."

That year had been hell on his emotions. It took so much self-control not to do anything about the feelings. He began to withdraw from their friendship, to put some distance between them in the hopes that the feelings would just go away, but to no avail. Slowly things began to change. He stopped dating girls, he stopped flirting when she was around and quite often his conversations with Rory were jilted when they got on the topic of relationships.

Slowly she began to realise that something was wrong, and one day at the clearing during a massive fight she'd questioned him on it.

"What is wrong with you!?" she asked shrilly.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, I've never been better! What's your problem?"

"You! Your acting so weird lately, anyone would think that you were hiding something… Are you, y'know…?"

"What am I gay? Is that what you want to know? How can you even ask me that?"

" Well, what was I supposed to think? You've stopped dating, and you've done something I thought I'd never see you do- you stopped flirting! Girls, pretty girls, come up to you constantly and you just brush them of without so much as a once over to see if they're worth it!"

"Well I'm not gay! Did you ever think that I'm not interested in those kinds of girls, that maybe I want somebody who has more substance, someone whose life doesn't begin and end with the latest scandal to hit the campus rumour mill?" Frustrated beyond belief he then yells at her " I don't want them because I want someone like you. I WANT _YOU!_"

After staring at him for what seemed like hours, she suddenly turned and clumsily ran out of the clearing without another word.

They didn't talk for a month after that. He was too cowardly to talk to her, to sort out this latest development in their relationship. He didn't want to deal with the rejection when she told him that she never wanted to see him again. That and if he knew her as well as he thought she did, she'd need time no matter what she felt to deal. 

When they finally did talk it was here in the clearing that it all happened. Rory realised that her feelings were more than just friendly, and had gone in search of him. When she had found him she told him that they couldn't be friends anymore, he had been shocked. But he had been even more shocked when she had leant over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. At first he didn't respond, but when reality sunk in he started to kiss her slowly back, savouring every moment.

"That would have to be the best kiss I've ever had. Definitely not one I'm going to forget and time soon, or ever."

He kept thinking that after today he'd probably never get to kiss her ever again, let alone be aloud within a hundred feet of her. He was going to hurt her, he knew that, but maybe she would see the happy side, too. You never could tell how she was going to react to something like this.

They'd been having big problems lately. And it was his entire fault. He'd been sneaking around behind her back for the last month or so. Saying he was studying or shopping. 

"Shopping? Where did that one come from, I hate shopping!" 

He couldn't face her. He knew the moment that he looked at her that her would be gone, he'd tell her everything. He couldn't do that, at least not yet. No, it'd have to wait until he was ready; it'd have to wait until today.

Then when he heard footsteps slowly approaching the clearing he stopped his pacing to watch her clear the scrub covering the entrance to the clearing and cautiously step in.

He took a deep breath and looked everywhere but her eyes; he couldn't look at her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the uncertainty that was sure to be evident in them. He couldn't bear the knowledge that he was the cause of that uncertainty. 

So instead he looked away and told her

"Rory, we need to talk..."

****

Hey guys, thanks for reading and again let me know what you think! Cheers Rach xoxo


	3. Revelations

****

A/N: Ok, so I'm updating this story pretty regularly now, because like I said in my last A/N I want to do this while it's all still fresh in my head. Thanks again for the reviews guys. Sorry if the spelling bad, but it's late and I'm half asleep, so sorry! And in this chapter we will find out who Rory's partner IS NOT, so read on…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it, or the people who created it. I am just a lowly student with nothing better to do with my time, and because I'm sick of studying for my exams! And, hey, it's kinda pointless suing me because I only have forty cents and a bunch of CD's by people my friends have never heard of!

****

Rating: PG 

****

The Clearing

Part Three- Revelations

Previously…

He took a deep breath and looked everywhere but her eyes; he couldn't look at her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the uncertainty that was sure to be evident in them. He couldn't bear the knowledge that he was the cause of that uncertainty. 

So instead he looked away and told her

"Rory, we need to talk..."

****

_______________________________________________________________

She just looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what her was going to say.

"He's going to break up with me, I just know it! He's going to up and leave me for some bimbo called Tiffany Skye!"

"Are you going to tell me that this isn't working, that you think we should see other people and that we can "still be friends"?" She emphasised the last part with the ever-popular air- quotes that her college friend Christina was oh so fond of using. " Because if you are, don't even bother trying to feed me that crap, because I won't buy it. Jess said the same thing to me when we broke up, and so did Tom. And hey, guess what I haven't talked to either since that day. So if you are going to dump me like a bag of really bad smelling garbage, I'd like you to do it quickly, Sort of like just toss it aside and move on like the garbage-"

As much as he hated doing it, he cut her off. One of the things that he loved most about her was the rants that she tended to go off on when nervous or angry.

"Ror, I don't want to break up with you. God that's the last thing I want to do, but after what I tell you you'll probably never want to see me again."

"Geez Louise, You cheated on me with Tiffany Skye, didn't you! I knew it. I bet you and _Tiff _decided that in order to really be together without all the guilt of sneaking around you need to tell me! Then you can run of and have your little babies called Charles and Muffy, and a dog and a house with a garbage disposal that works!"

"Slow down. Firstly, I don't want to break up with you, didn't you listen to what I just told you? Second, you think I'm having an affair? Which brings me to my third question, who the hell if Tiff?"

Rory looked at her boyfriend for a minute before meekly informing him that Tiff was in fact his blonde haired, blue eyed, 5 foot 9 mistress who is a rich daddies girl with a jacket fetish. 

"Really Rory, I waited so long for us to get together. Do really think I would cheat on you with anyone, especially Tiff?"

He started pacing again, as the seconds ticked by it was becoming harder and harder to tell her what he had called her here for. This was something he had to do and he knew if he didn't do it soon he might not be able to bring himself to tell her until it's too late. Suddenly Rory's quite voice interrupted his reverie.

"Well in her defence, she does have really good legs and I heard she's very skilled''

He looked up at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him, she was still on the topic of Tiff the non-existent other girlfriend. The comment bought a grin to his worried features, however it didn't reach his eyes and Rory noticed.

She couldn't believe it. One minute ago they had been fighting and now she had him grinning, 

"But alls not forgotten" she thought. She looked at him closely and noticed that the grin didn't exactly reach his eyes. Instead the normally unreadable eyes were filled with worry and hesitation.

Whenever she saw him lately he'd have the same looked in his eyes, albeit briefly, before he close of his emotions again. This looked had only started when he'd started his disappearing act. Before it was all flowers and coffee. She couldn't believe just how much things had changed over the last couple of months to when they'd first gotten together. 

The first time he'd surprised her with coffee was soon after she had told him that big grand gesture were nothing, that she liked just little things for someone to show their affection. Like a small bouquet of daisies, a slight peck on the cheek, or even just a surprise cup of coffee. He had taken that into consideration and later that night he had surprised her at the library with a large cup the best coffee since Lukes back in Stars Hollow.

"Now look at us, we can barely talk to each other at the moment"

He studied her face, as she was lost in the thought. She was probably thinking back to where things were easier between them, when everything was out in the open and the relationship was a happy one.

She looked so happy at the moment, despite the situation that they were currently in. She was definitely reliving a fond memory. He wanted her to always look like she did right at the moment. He stared at her burning the image into his brain. "It might be the last time you get to see her like this."

"Rory, I really have to tell you this." He suddenly said. She looked up at him and suddenly he became silent again. He had lost all trains of thought when he had looked into her now sad eyes.

They stood in silence for a while both again gathering their thoughts. Rory was the first to speak up.

"So you were going to tell me something important?"

He glanced around the clearing and started to pace again still trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't do it.

Not now.

She looked at him . She knew what he was thinking. She always knew what he was thinking. He was trying to bail on this. He was avoiding telling her whatever it is that's so important. She wasn't getting out of it, though. She'd had enough and she was going to find out once and for all what was going on.

"Tristan…"

****

Surprise,It's Tristan! For the moment anyways! 

I seemed to be becoming well aquatinted with this cliffhanger don't I? Review don't review it doesn't matter! But if you have any ideas let me know also, I might be able to use them!

Rach xoxo 


	4. Important Authors Note

Hey guys, just a quick A/N. 

It has come to my attention that I said that Tristan and Rory had their 1st kiss in the clearing. And I've been pulled up on it. I'd just like to say that this story is an AU of sorts, and all that stuff is going to be explained later. But for the sake of my story the kiss at Madeleines party **did not **happen. So their whole past will eventually be explained throughout the story. OK got that sorted.

The next thing is I only have tomorrow left in my Trial HSC (wish me luck, they're my 2 hardest classes!), so then I'm all yours baby! For a little bit at least, so no updates for a few days, probably Friday at the earliest. And again thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting, they've been great! So if you'll now excuse me "The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton" (Spunky Chad's first ep. ) will be on television in about 5 minutes so I'm going to go watch that before getting stuck into my Yucky, yucky study notes ***Blah, Somebody save me from the horror!!***

Luv Rach xoxo 


	5. Changes

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. This is my longest chapter ever. I know I said it would be Friday before I updated, but hey, I told a little lie and I got both bored and inspired. So here is chapter 4 of "The Close"  
  
On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer Don't you think if I owned the Gilmore Girls that we poor, poor Aussies would still be getting our new episodes of the Gilmore Girls, instead of just getting season 1 on pay tv! Plus Milo and Tristan would not have left, ever! Simple as that. But never fear, I am saving up all my shiny pennies to buy them from ASP, and I am proud to say that after 6 months of very intensive saving I now have a total of 50 cents, Yay me!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The Clearing  
Part Four- Dreams  
  
Previously.  
  
She looked at him . She knew what he was thinking. She always knew what he was thinking. He was trying to bail on this. He was avoiding telling her whatever it is that's so important. She wasn't getting out of it, though. She'd had enough and she was going to find out once and for all what was going on.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Again Rory was met with silence, which was strange because normally it was hard to shut him up. But now, this was just eerie. She knew from the way that he wasn't talking that this was huge, and definitely not of the good 'Yay. We've won a lifetime supply of coffee!' good.  
  
"Maybe it's better if he doesn't tell me. oh, who am I kidding I've got to know, I am my mothers mother after all!"  
  
"Tristan! Are you going to tell me or are you going to hop a rocket to Mars first?"  
  
Tristan stopped mid step and looked at her ears, he always liked her ears, ever since high school. They were so small and delicate, just like he'd once thought she was. But when he'd gotten to know and go up against her in verbal spars, he learnt that she was far from delicate. She could hold her own against some of the very best.  
  
"Well, I suppose growing with a mother like Lorelai and a coffee man like Luke that was bound to happen"  
  
Whenever Lorelai and Rory got together Tristan never failed to get lost, one minute they'd be talking about the latest issue of Cosmo, the next they'd be raving on about how Luke sent fluffy purple talking cats to steal their coffee and replace it with de-caff.  
  
Suddenly Tristan was bought back to reality by Rory's voice, it was a tone he'd never heard her use. It was like she was getting tired, yet even more worked up.  
  
"Tristan! Again, are you going to tell me just what is going on with you. I am getting mighty sick of this and I would like to get out of the cold sometime before I start to get grey hair!"  
  
Why was he doing this to her? She'd been waiting for the last five minutes to tell him to tell her just what was going on. All she knew now was that her wasn't cheating on her with Tiff. It doesn't get much worse than cheating, right?  
  
"Oh, no what if he has some incurable disease with some really long name that only the people who discovered it can say! What if he only has twenty- four hours to live! What if it's only 5 minutes!!" Rory almost broke at the thought. As much as she was pissed off at him at the moment, she didn't know what she'd do if he were sick.  
  
"For goodness sake, get a hold of yourself Rory, like he's sick, beside the look he gets when he's sick isn't there, he's got 'I've done something really naughty and you're going to be so mad' face!"  
  
Tristan looked at the emotions playing across her face, and if the situation weren't so dire, he was sure he would have smirked! It was times like this he remembered why he loved her so much. She rarely hid her feelings from anybody. She was the most open and honest that he had ever known, at first it was strange to him at first, especially since he grew up in an environment where emotions were seen as a weakness, something that your 'friends' would use against you in hard times.  
  
"Why couldn't I remember why I loved her when I went out and single handedly went out and screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me? God you are one stupid son of a bitch DuGrey.".  
  
Tristan took a deep breath, and began to tell Rory what was going on. "Ok Ror, just a warning ahead of time. When I tell you this you are going to want to kick my ass from here to Timbuktu."  
  
Tristan briefly looked at Rory and slowly continued.  
  
"We've been having a really rough patch lately, and as much as I love you it's been hard. And it's my fault, I've been avoiding you the last few weeks. I really haven't wanted to tell you, I've been too scared, which really does nothing to my ego or my image, but anyway for a while there I really thought that we were going to break up, so I did something monumentally stupid, and it's going to change us forever-"  
  
"Tristan, whatever it is you've done I'm sure-"  
  
"Rory, please can you not interrupt me, cause if I stop we might be standing here for another couple of hundred years before I get the courage to tell you again"  
  
Uneasily Tristan took his eyes away from the ever interesting dirt on the ground and looked again at Rory who was looking at the tree behind him.  
  
"As much as this hurts, it's something that I think that I want, that I need. It was definitely something I wanted as a when I was younger. And it really is a great opportunity for me, and maybe. maybe even you. It's what I've always wanted, and the opportunity came up and it was offered to me. Me Rory! I can't pass it up, it's a once and a lifetime opportunity"  
  
Rory looked at him, not knowing what he was trying to get at.  
  
"Tristan, what is going on with you, what's an opportunity, Why do you have to-"  
  
"I've taken up an offer to finish my law degree overseas. It's all paid for and everything, then when I finish I'm guaranteed employment in New York office of Polack and Sons Law firm as a junior partner! Rory,"  
  
Tristan went to Rory and took her hand, looking into her eyes he continued,  
  
"I want you to come with me Rory, we'd live in Paris. The company found be this great loft apartment in the middle of the city! It would be so amazing, remember how we talked about travelling to Europe when we graduated, well we could live there for two whole years Rory, all expenses paid! I love you and I want you to come with me."  
  
Rory looked at him dumbfounded. How could he possibly do this to them, to her. They had a life here, family, friends, school. He was just going to leave it all.  
  
"But Tristan, I have a life here, you have a life here. I graduate next year and have my internship at the New York Times lined up for when I graduate. That's my dream Tristan, how can you ask me to just leave it all behind? Tell me, how can you?"  
  
Tristan was devastated, the one thing tat would have made this whole thing perfect didn't want to be a part of it. He had to convince her that this was the right thing to do for both of them.  
  
"Rory, you could defer graduation, you only have a year left. And the Time really wanted, so I'm sure that they'd wait another three years for you! Rory you are what makes this whole thing perfect. without you it wouldn't have the same meaning, the experience wouldn't be the right one!" he told her pleadingly. "Please Rory, won't you come with me?"  
  
"Tristan I can't my life is here. And while the Times might wait for me, I don't want to wait for them! Why can't you just finish college here, then we'll travel. You already have firms lining up to employ you when you graduate."  
  
They both looked at each other, hurt and defeat evident in both their eyes. Neither was willing to give into their dreams, yet neither wanted to let go. Tristan was going to go and nothing would change that, Rory's eyes began to well with tears at the thought of Tristan not being around. He'd left her once in high school, now he was going to do it again now.  
  
Shaking from the emotion, Rory grabbed onto Tristan. and hugged him fiercely  
  
"How long till you go?"  
  
Tristan tightened his grip around Rory's waist and waited a moment, before he told her.  
  
"A week."  
  
Rory pulled away from Tristan, wiped her tears and put on a brave face, while inside she was shattering into tiny pieces.  
  
"Well that's plenty of time. We can hang out, go up to Stars Hollow for a couple of days, visit Hartford to say goodbye to your family. Then we can even do some shopping for Parisy type clothes and.-"  
  
Rorys voice cracked, looking at the ground, and forcing the flood of tears back, Rory told Tristan heartbrokenly  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. I just can't do this. I can't lie and pretend everything's ok, that you're still going to be here in a month and everything's fine. I can't be with you Tristan, knowing that you're leaving me. I. I just can't!"  
  
Rory turned her back and ran through the forest away from the man she loved and her best friend.  
  
The "mothers mother" comment is not a typo either! Just FYI  
  
Ok, ok, so I kinda don't really like this chapter too much. But it's ok. Plus my exams are now officially finished! Yes!!! Anyhow, that's another chapter done, and it IS NOT the end of the story. I actually have a plan for the first time ever! So you know the drill Read and review!  
  
Luv Rach xoxo 


	6. Deceptions

****

A/N - Hey guys I'm back after a little bit of a break to help me get back in the swing of classes and to help me decide where I'm going to go with the story. I think that I have come to a decision with what I'm going to do. It should be interesting, and I hope unexpected. And sorry for the really bad editing in the last few chapters, I obviously didn't re- read well enough! Thanks as usual for all of the reviews I've been getting I love 'em!!

****

Disclaimer Don't you think if I owned the Gilmore Girls that we poor, poor Aussies would still be getting our new episodes of the Gilmore Girls, instead of just getting season 1 on pay tv! Plus Milo and Tristan would not have left, ever! Simple as that. But never fear, I am saving up all my shiny pennies to buy them from ASP, and I am proud to say that after 6 months of very intensive saving I now have a total of 50 cents, Yay me!! 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

The Clearing

Part Five- Deceptions

She couldn't believe it! It was almost too good to be true.

Here she was in the perfect city with the perfect man.

She was in Paris, the city of love, with the man that she loved more than life itself, Tristan.

Coming here to be with Tristan was the best decision ever, she hadn't regretted a thing since she had arrived. 

They had decided to rent separate apartments, he had his loft and she had her studio apartment about half a block from Tristan, sure it meant spending more money, but it didn't matter since they both needed their own space. 

"But if things go the way that I'm hoping we'll be soon sharing more than a house together"

Things had been going exceptionally well lately, she would always catch him looking at the diamond rings whenever they walked past a jeweller, or look longingly at a family playing together when they sat in the park.

She was certain that he would propose any day now, and she was certain of what she would say. She was already planning the wedding in her mind. It would be very elegant. It would be in a park by the river in late spring, white doves, She would wear a long flowing gown custom designed by some top designer, probably Versace or somebody like that, and there bouquets of red and white roses. It was going to be beautiful just like their relationship.

"Maybe for our honeymoon we could go to Prague, I've always wanted to go there and I just know Tristan would love it. I wonder what it's like in the spring." 

She walked over to her stereo and put in the Counting Crows greatest hits album and continued to get ready. As she danced around looking for her earing she thought forward to the dinner she would soon be sharing with Tristan at a little restaurant not far from his place.

One of their favourite things to do together was to go around and try all the restaurants. Not only the trendiest places getting the rave reviews, but also the littler places hidden away in places where only the local knew where to look. They had found some absolute disasters and then there were some places that were just exceptional. Tonight's choice was definitely a favourite. The dessert was like nothing created by man,. It was heavenly.

"I wonder if he'll do it tonight, I mean it is our anniversary after all, so tonight would be perfect!" she thought as she grabbed a fresh cup of steaming java. "Ooh, divine… this has got to be the best cup of the day"

The coffee in the place was something to write home about, she knew good coffee and this was among the best she'd ever had, who'd have known that the French were such caffeine junkies? 

Her caffeine addiction was something Tristan both loved and hated about her. Every time he came over he'd have to buy four lots of coffee, three for her and one for him. It cost him a fortune but he always said it reminded him of being back home. That it helped him through his occasional bouts of homesickness. 

"Maybe one day I'll open my on Parisian coffee shop back home. How cute would it be, You could read books while you enjoy the liquor of gods."

The clock ticked over to 7:45, Tristan would be arriving any minute and she was only half ready and dreaming about opening her own coffee spot, she'd have to really hurry now, Tristan always whinged when she was running late. The last thing she needed to do was ruined the evening before it had even started. 

No, tonight she was determined to make sure everything perfect. It was their anniversary for Gods sake, so it had to be just right. Just then she spied last months copy of Cosmopolitan on the dresser.

"Hmm, I wonder if they have anything on how I could do my hair tonight?"

She was still engrossed in the magazine when her intercom buzzed, she was in it now. She had found an article on the dangers of speed dating and now fifteen minutes later she was half-dressed, with Tristan buzzing incessantly waiting for her to let him in. What was she going to do?

Quickly she snatched up her hairbrush off the bed and started brushing her long brown hair frantically while running to the door to let Tristan in.

She then ran back into her bedroom to find the dress she was wearing. If she wanted to be ready by the time Tristan walked into her apartment the little make up she had on now would have to suffice. When she heard the door to her apartment open then lightly close signalling the arrival of Tristan she hastily grabbed any pair of earings and some shoes and walked calmly as she could into the living room. Kissing him on the cheek she said

"Hey sweetie, where's my coffee and what took you so long? I've been ready for ages!"

Slowly she took in her appearance then a slow smirk appeared on his face 

"If you were ready so long ago, why is your dress on back to front and your necklace on your wrist?"

Sheepishly she looked down and noticed that he was in fact right. She looked back at him and his grin had grown wider, all her said was

"Please tell me it was at least a good article." 

Later that night they sat in the restaurant eating the heavenly dessert of White Chocolate Mocha Mud Cake. She just knew he was going to ask her soon. He had been shifting in his seat all night, constantly having to go to the bathroom or order another drink. He was nervous and she found it adorable.

After dessert he asked her if she'd like to take a walk. She asked him 

"Why tonight? You never want to walk any other night?"

He shot her a wobbly grin, she'd never seen him like this, normally it was all ego and confidence. Nervous Tristan was definitely a new character to add to her story.

"I need to ask you something, it's really important."

After they paid the bill they walked in silence for a little bit. Both lost in thought of what was about to come. When they arrived at the park he motioned for her to sit down on a bench, when she sat he took the space beside her.

"You know I go back home soon right?"

She grinned at him, to herself she said 

"Yep this is it, it has to be!" 

Then aloud she responded, with a wide smile and laughing eyes

"Yes, I'm well aware, since I'll be going at the same time."

At this Tristan looked at the ground, and was silent for a minute

"Well that's just it. I'm not quite sure how to say this… but maybe you shouldn't come back home at the same time."

The smile that was gracing her face faltered as she looked at the top of his head

"Um, I'm not entirely sure I'm following you…"

Then he looked up at her, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to spill at any second. In a broken voice he told her

"I just can't do this anymore, I can't keep living this lie. No matter how much I tell myself I love you I don't. No matter how much alike you are, you're not her, you can never be her. Nobody can. I'm sorry Bec, I'm so sorry"

He looked away from her, even if he didn't love her, he stilled cared about her. He hated being the one making her cry. He knew she loved him, that she thought he loved her. Maybe if things were different, isn't that what they all say? But maybe if Rory hadn't have happened he could have loved her. But she had, and he didn't. He had to get out now, before things got any sicker.

She could feel the hot tears running freely down her cheeks. She had thought they were past this, past her. When she met him at a social gathering in Hartford he had been heartbroken, and she had helped heal. Or so she thought. She had been so happy, but it was all a lie, and she was nothing but a replacement. All those time he'd been looking at the rings and the families he'd been seeing her there with him.

"Bec, please don't cry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand."

Her sad grey eyes darkened in anger. How could he feed her this "I'm so sorry" crap 

Abruptly she stood up and told him angrily.

"Well sorry just isn't going to cut it! You're sick, y'know! I cannot believe I came to Paris to be with you. I must have been high or something! I hope you never see her again, Ever!!"

He looked at her pained, didn't she know this was just as hard for him too?

"You don't mean that-"

"What would you know? You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself! I never ever want to see your face again!"

With that she walked away from Tristan's slouched form and into the night, with a whole new perspective.

Paris was no longer the city of love, but the city of heartbreak and lost souls.

**So guys, what do you all think? I've kind of jumped ahead a cuouple of years in this chapter. But I now know for sure where I'm going with it, so you all know the drill- R/R (even if it's bad, because I need some kind of constructive criticism!)**

Luv Rach xoxo


	7. Happiness

****

Disclaimer Don't you think if I owned the Gilmore Girls that we poor, poor Aussies would still be getting our new episodes of the Gilmore Girls, instead of just getting season 1 on pay tv! Plus Milo and Tristan would not have left, ever! Simple as that. But never fear, I am saving up all my shiny pennies to buy them from ASP, and I am proud to say that after 6 months of very intensive saving I now have a total of 50 cents, Yay me!! 

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

The Clearing

Part Six- Happiness

She loved her life. It was complete, a great job, a great apartment, great friends, great family and a great guy. 

She stretched out on her living room couch and sighed in contentment.

"There is no way it could possibly get any better than this. I actually have it all."

Sure, she had her issues, but didn't everybody? Besides they were nothing that she couldn't handle, they were extremely insignificant compared to the problems in other peoples lives. Her coffee was de-caff, her font for an article was the wrong size or she couldn't call her Mum twice that day because she was busy. Nothing too big really.

"Oh, that reminds me, I had better call her or she'll send the negligence police after me!"

Rory stood up and pulled the cushions off the couch in search for the phone. Not there, so she headed to the kitchen and pulled out the draws. It definitely wasn't there. Then she remembered she had it in her closet earlier when she was on the phone to Dean.

"It has to be there, it's the last place I had it. I think… Maybe Lanes right, I should buy a phone with a cord. I'll look tomorrow."

Rory pulled everything out of her closet and realised that it wasn't there. Defeated she walked back into the living room only to find it sitting on top of her television. Now satisfied that she had found the phone she sat down on the cushion-less sofa and dialled the familiar number. Lorelai picked up after about the tenth ring.

"Hello Stars Hollow Crematorium, you kill em' we grill em'!"

Smiling Rory addressed her mother

"Mum… why didn't you tell me our house is the new crematorium and where is my cut of the profit?"

"Rory! The favoritist child of the queen of the world! It's Rory, Luke! Ooh, I don't think I want to talk to you! You are disowned and you are definitely NOT getting a cut of the crematorium profit. You are evil, you neglected a poor defenceless, lonely old lady1"

Rory stood up and walked into her kitchen to make some coffee and noticed the mess surrounding her that she'd have to eventually clean up. Maybe she'd do it tomorrow.

"Hey, I seem to remember you once went a whole two days without calling me and did I disown you? No, and you know why, because I'm a good daughter, so now you can be a good mother and give me a cut of the profits!"

Lorelai sighed through the phone, then she called out to Luke.

"Luke Rory's being evil spawn can you set your plaid army onto her? If you do tonight I'll wear that red lacy bra you really like and we can-"

Rory's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she realised where Lorelai was going with this, and she definitely didn't need the nightmares that were sure to occur if she heard the rest of the sentence.

"MUM! That is something I really don't need to hear I don't want to know what you and Luke get up to at night!

"Well, actually honey, it's not just night. Yesterday we did it in the diner's kitchen during the lunch rush. I think Miss Patty's jealous…"

"Mum, once again I don't need the scary visuals to be haunting my dreams for the rest of my life, please spare me or I'll be sending you the therapy bills, and you know that'll mean less money for coffee and candy!" Rory warned her mother.

"So darling daughter, how have you been? How is that darling fiance of yours and when are you going to visit? And guess what, I have a tasty tid-bit of gossip that you may or may not want to hear, it's really, really, REALLY juicy. Only, you know, without the juicy part. It's actually kind of dry come to think of it. Do they have dry gossip? Is that even possible, maybe they call really boring gossip dry because there is nothing to it-"

"Mom, back on track. I talked to yesterday so you know I've been good. But today I found out I'm being considered for a promotion! And "darling fiance"? Mum, we all know you only like Jess because he's with me, and I'll come visit next weekend, I have to work all Saturday and Sunday Jess and I are going to see " A Mid-summer Night's Dream" in Central Park." Rory took in a breath and continued excitedly. "Tell me the gossip! Is Miss Patty getting married to Taylor because her got her pregnant? Did Mrs Kim finally breakdown and join Lanes Punk band and start eating deep-fried meat? C'mon you have to tell me!"

On the other end of the line Loralai snorted, and started laughing heartily.

"Oh I wish that would happen! Can you imagine Mrs Kim walking around with a pierced chin and blue hair, eating a corn-dog? Now that is something I'd pay to see. To think I've been wasting my money on movies!"

"Mum…"

"Alright, alright. Oy with the poodle already! Anyhow, for some strange reason I talked to your grandmother today out of my own free will. I think I was tripping or something because it was as pleasant a conversation as you can possibly have with Emily." Lorelai stopped and huffed before she continued. " Well, she was updating me on the Hartford elite social society, that I love oh so much, when she informed me that a certain blonde "Pain in the Butt" was returning in a week to live in New York, where, through a sting of strange events, you are currently residing. Hmph! But I guess it doesn't matter since you're over him and you have Jess, who after realising the error of his ways comes running back to you. Besides New York is a big town, You're not likely to see him…"

Rory sat there silently stunned while her mother rambled on, trying to make her daughter better about the situation.

How could this be happening. Last she'd heard he was planning to stay in Paris for an extra year. Now he was coming back. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. If he was in love with her. She wondered if he liked living in Paris better than America. 

She told herself that she didn't care.

"Rory, Rory, are you ok hun?" Lorelai asked Rory in her best concerned mom voice.

"Huh… oh yeah I'm just peachy. Who cares if he's back right? Look I really have to go Mum, I'll call you tomorrow at lunch. Love you"

Rory hung up the phone after her Mum said "I love you" and took a deep breath before collapsing in the chair at the kitchen table.

Ok so maybe this was the one problem that she couldn't handle. The one problem that could turn her picture perfect life upside down and had the potential to ruin everything she had worked so hard for, and bring back memories she had worked even harder to forget.

Rory stayed where she was, lost in thought until Jess got home later that night.

"Well, maybe mom is right. New York is a big town. There's no chance I'll see him!"

**ok, so that's another chapter finished for me. My proof reading is not that great so if you find anything major please tell me! And thanks for the reviews, especially cellardoor who has reviewed every chapter so far! And Aussie fans- we can get out GG fix on Arena (the paytv channel) season 1 is on Saturday nights at 7:30 and repeated at 2:30 on Monday afternoons!**

****

Luv Rach xoxo


	8. Ideas

****

A/N: Thanks for your patience guys, it took me awhile to battle through some writers' block but I did it and the story has been updated. Finally! If you want I have another story up that you can read, it's a one part TRORY it's called "Time Changes". Anyways,

On with the story…

****

Disclaimer Don't you think if I owned the Gilmore Girls that we poor, poor Aussies would still be getting our new episodes of the Gilmore Girls, instead of just getting season 1 on pay TV! Plus Milo and Tristan would not have left, ever! Simple as that. But never fear, I am saving up all my shiny pennies to buy them from ASP, and I am proud to say that after 6 months of very intensive saving I now have a total of 50 cents, Yay me!! 

****

Rating: PG 

****

The Clearing

Part Seven- Ideas

Tristan sat at his desk physically working, but with his mind off elsewhere.

He had been in New York for a little over three weeks, and he had spent a further two on holiday down in Florida before he started his job at Polack and Sons.

In the time that he had been back he'd thought of her constantly. What was she doing? Was she happy? Was she dating again? Thoughts that plagued his mind incessantly and prevented him form getting anything really accomplished.

Ever since Rory had ran away from the clearing when he told her that he was leaving he'd thought that she would come back, that she would realise what a monumental mistake she was making in not going with him and that she would move to Paris with him. 

He'd often thought of the life they'd have together in Paris. When he saw families playing he'd picture the parents as Rory and himself. Whenever he'd try something new he'd wondered what it would have been like if Rory was standing right next to him trying it too, or teasing him mercilessly.

It was sick and twisted. He knew that, but Rory Gilmore was not something you just got over. God knows he'd tried countless times. And in the process had hurt one of the greatest girls he had ever known deeply.

"I'm sick, I need help. You know things would be so much easier if I had never walked into the wrong dorm room, if I had just gone to Princeton instead. But no… I had to go stupid Yale. Of all the dorm rooms…"

Maybe he'd try to contact her. One day, but not now. He'd heard that she was no longer in Boston, but that she had stayed on the East Coast. Their Grandparents were good friends, so he had, at recent social gatherings, overheard tiny snippets of their conversations. But he wouldn't ask about her and they would mention her in front of him.

Nope, Tristan DuGrey was going to move on. No more pining for the past. Hanging onto something that ended long ago. He was going to become a new man and really get over her. For real this time.

"Ok, tonight I'm going out. I'll call Tom and we can go clubbing or something. Try and meet somebody and show a genuine interest. Then I'll ask for her number and I will actually call her for a change. No more wimping out or hiding from the world! I am back with a vengeance!"

Tristan kept planning his evening when his intercom buzzed and his secretary, Michelle's nasally voice filled his head.

"Mr DuGrey, Your supervisor Mr Johnstone is on line one and your Mother is on line two. Which call would you like to take?"

Tristan thought for a moment. He could either talk to his boss and risk the possibility for getting roasted for something that he hadn't done.

Tristan sighed and buzzed the intercom back, pausing for a minute to make his final decision, after realising that he couldn't make one he spoke up.

"Michelle, You know what, I'm feeling adventurous, why don't you surprise me. You just pick a line and put them through and tell the other person I'm out to lunch or a meeting or something. And I'm going to tell you again, call me Tristan. Calling me Mr. DuGrey makes me sound like my father." 

There! That definitely took the pressure of Tristan to make the decision, a task that he was not fond of. He held the phone to his ear waiting for the connection, shortly a shrill voice came through the phone

"Tristan, Dahling! How has my darling boy been? I haven't talked to you in weeks, have you been busy, perhaps finding a wife to produce a suitable heir to the DuGrey empire?"

He cringed at his mother, didn't she realise she sounded foolish when she spoke like that? It was times like this that he wished his mother was more like Lorelai, cool, calm and casual. Well ok, maybe not calm so much as completely wild. As much as he loved his mother he could never understand her need to act so pushy and so above everybody else. It was something that he didn't like about her and had in fact said to her on one very drunken occasion.

Tristan sighed, noting to himself that it was becoming something of a habit these days.

"Hello mother, yes I have been looking for a suitable wife, and there may be quite a few DuGrey heir popping out in the next nine months. I've taken to just picking up random girls and telling that if they sleep with me they'll become rich, I think the last one was in fact a petite little hooker I picked up on Broadway." Tristan then turned is voice sickly sweet, "How are things with you on this fine day?" 

He couldn't help being touchy and smarmy to his family. It was a tendency developed back when he was a teen. They would delve into his private life and he would get irate with them because he didn't want them to find out something. Only now, it was something that came as naturally as breathing, even when he wasn't hiding something.

Tristan mother wouldn't have her son speaking like this to him so she took in a breath and prepared to lecture him, something that she did when she did not approve with his behaviour, which was often.

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey, I don't care how you speak to your friends or anyone else for that matter, but I am you mother and I will be treated with some respect! Now, because of your behaviour just now I expect you to be in Harford next Saturday for the 20th birthday for your cousin, Elisa. There will be all your old Chilton friends there; in fact I think that Paris is flying in from California for it, and that darling friend of yours from Yale, what was her name? Oh, you know the grand daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. Rory! Yes, Rory will be there also. I do believe that she is also in New York, have you seen her at all, maybe you could travel to Hartford together and re-acquaint yourselves. Now she would be somebody suitable for you to marry. She is well established, comes from old money and is very beautiful, however I think that she is in a relationship…"

Patricia DuGrey kept on talking about Rory and the party he was to attend in a week or so. But Tristan had paled and stopped paying complete attention after his mother had informed him that "The darling friend from Yale", Rory, would be there and that she was now living in New York. 

He had not told his parents of the nature of his relationship with Rory. He did this purely out of concern of interference in the relationship. As far as they knew he was just good friends with Rory, that they had gone to Chilton together and had met up again in college.

Every so often he would pick up bits and pieces of what his mother was saying. But at the words "however I think that she is in a relationship…" Tristan felt like a knife had been run through him, then twisted a couple of times for good measure.

"She couldn't have a boyfriend, could she? If I haven't moved on how could she possibly have? This isn't right. I have to talk to her, find out what's going on… Just not now."

"Tristan? Tristan, are you still there, sweetie?" Mrs DuGreys' voice squawked through the phone, immediately shaking Tristan out of his reverie.

"Yes mother I'm still here. What were you saying?"

"I was saying how grand the party will be and how good it would be if you came to catch up with all your old friends, will you be attending?"

Would Rory be there? Yes. 

Would this provide the perfect situation to see her again? Yes.

Would he be calm and charming? Probably

Would he be ready to see her again? Most definitely not

"Yes mother, I will be in attendance. What time should I be there?"

Mrs DuGrey gave Tristan the details, wished him the best and hung up; afterward Tristan sat back in his chair and thought about the party ahead. He knew it was a terrible idea, yet somehow he couldn't say no.

****

You guys know the deal, R/R! Thanx!

Rach xoxo


	9. Party

****

A/N: Thanks for your patience guys, it took me awhile since I had a ton of stuff happening all at once, but I have updated. Finally! If you want I have another story up that you can read, it's a one part TRORY it's called "Time Changes". Anyways,

On with the story…

****

Disclaimer Don't you think if I owned the Gilmore Girls that we poor, poor Aussies would still be getting our new episodes of the Gilmore Girls, instead of just getting season 1 on pay TV! Plus Milo and Tristan would not have left, ever! Simple as that. But never fear, I am saving up all my shiny pennies to buy them from ASP, and I am proud to say that after 6 months of very intensive saving I now have a total of 50 cents, Yay me!! 

****

Rating: PG 

****

The Clearing

Part Eight- Party

Jess watched on curiously as Rory's eyes darted about the room. He knew that she was nervous, he just didn't know _why._

He had been to a million of these things and she had been to a million more so it wasn't like this was something new and she had reason to be so on edge. 

Rory had been acting like this for nearly a week now, ever since she found out about this party that that they were now attending. Jess had narrowed the reason for her weirdness down to either someone she didn't want to see was going to be here or this was some kind of strange partner swapping party that she was being blackmailed into attending. Jess knew Rory well enough to know that it wasn't the second one, but he'd ask just to be sure.

"Hey Ror, you seem really tense and nervous. You have for the last week, what up?"

Rory stopped franticly looking around the room long enough to focus on Jess and offer him a weak smile.

'It's nothing. I just… I always get like this when we have to come to these things. You know how much I hate going to these society booze ups!" 

For emphasis she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze and offered his another weak smile followed by a quick peck on the lips.

"Now why don't we go mingle with these drunken louts, who knows maybe it'll make the time pass more quickly."

" Yeah sure, I'll be right with you I just need to go to the bathroom, do you want a drink on my way back?"

Rory asked jess for a champagne then turned her back to him and walked over to where he mother was chatting with some of Richard Gilmore's associates, jess watched her for a minute whilst mulling over their brief conversation.

"Something is up with her, no matter how much she hates these shindigs she has never acted like this. Whatever it is she doesn't want to tell me so it has to be big, I just hope it won't hurt us."

Jess turned away from looking at Rory and gave a wry laugh to himself

" Wow, how symbolic is this? She block me out by not telling me what's going on which is like turning her back on me and our relationship… hmm"

He then walked off in search of a bathroom, not that he _really _needed to go, but just so he could say he had been.

Jess had changed a lot over the years since he had moved to Stars Hollow when he was seventeen. When he first met Rory he was all laconic and had a James Dean "Rebel Without a Cause" image going, he liked it, it was what helped him survive in the streets of New York, but the people of Stars Hollow didn't respond to well to it. When he moved to Stars Hollow to live with his Uncle Luke he was immediately labelled a thug and a vandal, just because of where he was from. Whenever something went wrong they townsfolk automatically blamed Jess, which didn't bother him in the least since it was usually him. He didn't change for anybody- except Rory. She was the first person who made him think that there was still good in the world, she was like the good version of him, they had more in common than anybody he had ever met, yet they couldn't be more opposite. 

They were drawn to each other, but back then it could never work, they tried a relationship but he found he was drawing Rory into his world too much, he loved her so he ended it telling her they'd still be friends. But he couldn't handle it and he left for California soon after.

While there he had cleaned up his act and went out and got himself an education- finishing High School, then going to Community College and doing a business degree much like Lorelai.

He hadn't met up with Rory again until a year and a half ago, when they were both in New York for job interviews- his was for running a book/ alternative music store and hers was for an internship at Time magazine. While she didn't get that job she found another one a few weeks later. He thought back to their first meeting again in a small coffee shop in Greenwich Village.

He had been waiting in line for the last 10 minutes while bald middle aged man in a business suit decided between a Double Chocolate Mocha latte and a straight black with a Danish. 

"It's not like the decision is a hard one, man!" Jess felt like yelling at the somewhat indecisive man " How the hell do you choose what underwear you're going to but on in the morning, or do you just not wear them because it's too hard to decide!"

But Jess had learnt over the years to keep his mouth shut, to some extent anyway. Instead he said to the man at the counter

"Hey man, why don't you just hurry up and have the Chocolate Mocha and the Danish, then when you get home tonight you can make yourself a normal coffee! Just order and let somebody else go! "The man turned around and looked at Jess. Narrowing his eyes he looked him up and down and snarled.

"Hey punk, are you talking to me? Because if you are I don't like your tone of voice and your attitude"

He took a step towards Jess and stared at him threateningly. Jess gulped sizing up the man, he was at least 50 pounds heavier and a good six inches taller than himself. But he knew he couldn't back down or show fear. All thoughts of keeping his mouth shut flew out the window

"Yeah, I was talking to you. How long does it take to order a friggin' coffee? It's not like your dumb ass Dubya deciding if we are gonna go bomb another country!"

Suddenly the man was up in his face, eyes bulging out of his now bright red, rat like head

"Are you showing disrespect to our fine former president? What are you, Un-American or something? How dare you disrespect one of the greatest leaders this fine country has ever had!"

Jess simply smirked at the man and laughed.

"Fine president my ass!" He then started to make choking sounds. "Oh my god! I'm so smart I cant eat a pretzel prop-" 

That was enough for the man who gave Jess a hard left hook knocking him into a table and chairs before running out of the shop.

Jess groaned and touched his cheek where the man hit him. Wincing, he then looked up so he could apologise to the person who's table he'd ended up under. When he looked up he was met with two blue eyes that he would know anywhere.

"Rory…Hey"

In the bathroom in Hartford Jess chuckled at the memory, remembering how she'd helped him up and to a doctor. 

"Amazing, I treated her like shit and then she just ups and helps me after years without talking to each other! She is one amazing person. But why won't she let me help her?" 

****

You guys all know the deal, R/R. Cuz I love the reviews both good and bad! So send em in! I'll update ASAP or as soon as I think what to write!

Luv Rach xoxo


End file.
